Applicant is not aware of any prior art references which, in his judgement as one skilled in the prostaglandin art, would anticipate or render obvious the novel compounds of the instant invention; however, for the purpose of fully developing the background of the invention and establishing the state of the requesite art, the following references are set forth: U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,028,396, 3,849,487, and 3,813,433; Belgium Patent Specification No. 781978; Japanese Patent Specification No. 1004-151; Netherlands Patent Specification No. 7203126; and West German Patent Specification No. 2505-303.